The Cowboy's Marine
by MissRedHead
Summary: Bella was actually 16 when Edward left. She goes into her zombie state and Charlie sends her to Military Academy. This changes Bella, she is no longer the shy, small, clumsy, bashful Bella she was 10 years ago. She is now part of the USMC. She is strong, cold, and lithe. Can she prove to the one Cullen who means so much to her that she is still caring? JxB pairing. Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

3rd POV

Bella watched as Edward walked away from her. She may have only been 16 but it hurt, watching a boy, no man walk away from her. Leaving her in the forest.

Bella collapsed to her knees, sobs wracked her small body. After what seemed like forever, Bella forced herself to her feet, walking back to her home. She walked in and up to her room, ignoring Charlie's shouts of her name.

Bella didn't come out of that state for weeks. She ignored her father, only left the house for school, she didn't speak to her friends. She was a zombie.

Charlie was frightened for his daughter, she wasn't herself anymore, she was a shell of his beautiful Isabella. After calling his ex-wife Renee, Charlie came to the conclusion that Bella would be better off in a boarding school for troubled teens, it was Fort Buckner Military Academy.

Bella refused at first like most teenagers but gave in when the time came for her to leave. Bella trained harder than anyone else in her division. She quickly climbed through the ranks, beating out even the strongest of the males for the spot of The student body's commanding officer.

She changed, her exterior became stronger and her interior became cold. The fire that once burned inside her had cooled to thick ice. She was no longer Bella she had taken on the role of MCJROTC Brigader General Isabella M. Swan.

Upon graduating top of her class and with honors. Bella returned home for a short time before leaving to join the United Stares Marine Corps where she trained harder than she had ever trained before, she became a trained killer, she became the top markswoman of her platoon, she didn't let anyone get in her way.

Little did Bella know, Alice had been keeping an eye on her future and was frightened by what she saw. Bella had become a fearsome killer to all of America's enemies. She survived two tours in Afghanistan, a tour in Kuwait, and a short tour in Iraq. She was a grunt in the USMC, she wasn't what the Cullen's remembered and only one of the Cullen's saw her as stronger and not as someone who just needed to be saved.

One day while Bella was on a 3 months leave, they came back, they came back to see what the military had done to her. Had done to the woman now known as Gunnery Sergeant Isabella M. Swan of the United States Marine Corps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Finally! I'm sorry I've been so dormant lately. A lot is going on, I know it isn't long but I haven't had much time to write. I hope you like it. I know my followers have been waiting for this for FOREVER! haha so here ya go! Xx**

**~~~~~~~~~~JW&amp;BS~~~~~~~~~~**

I stared at my childhood home, it was so different now, toys in the front yard, a garden decorating the walk. I walked up to the door and knocked, adjusting my cover on my head. I was anxious to see my dad after being gone for so long.

I heard small feet running to the door before my little sister, Mia, swung the door open. A grin lit up her little face.

"Bella!" She yelled, jumping up into my arms.

I hugged her to me, so happy to see her again. Mia is only 5 and is amazingly brilliant and beautiful. She is so full of life and it was as if her personality was kissed by the sun. I propped her on my hip as I walked into the house. She grabbed my cover, putting it on her own head. I set my bag in the living room as I joined my dad and Sue.

"Bella! It's so great to see you!" Sue exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too Sue." I replied setting Mia down.

I gave Sue a hug before hugging my dad. I quickly took all my stuff up to the room I was sharing with Mia. I set my bag down before quickly changing out of my uniform into civvies. I pulled my hair from the bun, quickly brushing it out. I let the natural curls hang down my back before slipping on my tennis shoes.

Going back downstairs I sat down on the couch next to Sue, Mia sat on the floor looking through some pictures.

"How old were you in these Bella?" Mia asked, showing me the pictures.

I immediately recognized them, they were pictures of Edward and I on my 16th birthday.

"I had just turned 16." I replied, "Where did you find those?"

"They were under the floorboard in our room." She answered.

I stared at the pictures before grabbing them, kissing Mia on the head and saying I'd be back. I walked out and got into the car I rented. I drove down the road and turned on the all too familiar dirt road. I drove the dirt road before pulling up next to a familiar yellow Porsche. Stepping out I held the pictures tightly in my hand before slamming the door, even though I knew for a fact they knew I was there.

"Come on out you fucking assholes! I know you're in there! I am standing right next to that fucking Pixie's Porsche!" I screeched.

One by one they came out the door, each looking guiltier than the last. The one thing that did throw me of was when Alice stood next to Edward and not Jasper. It got worse when Edward wrapped a possessive arm around Alice.

"You all ruined my fucking life! I was sent to military school!" I screamed. All I could see was red.

"I'm so sorry Bella, we didn't think you would take it so hard." Alice said calmly., "You were 16, we thought you'd get over it quickly."

"Exactly! I was 16! Edward was my first love! I didn't realize he was fucking my so called best friend behind my back! Or did this start before me and you couldn't admit to it because Alice was also fucking Jasper!" I was getting angrier by the minute, "Jasper is the only innocent one in this because he left because he thought I was pissed at him for trying to protect me from the lot of you!"

Jasper stared at me in complete disbelief. I held up the pictures to them all.

"Remember these? My little sister found them! I swear to god if she ever goes out with someone like you I will kill him!" I said as I slammed the picture to the ground, grinding them into the dirt before getting into the rental. I quickly started it up and flipped around, shooting the bird at them as I drove off.

When I got back to the house I went upstairs and climbed into bed. I was exhausted, the adrenaline having left my system. I felt a pressure in front of me and opened my eyes to see Mia curling up next to me. I pulled her nest to me, nuzzling my nose into her hair.

"Where did you go Bella?" She asked.

"I went to see the guy in those pictures. He broke my heart and I needed to stand up to him. I never want you to get hurt like I did." I told her.

"I promise Bella." She said before she cuddled into my chest.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep. It was a dreamless sleep, for the first time in a long time.

The next morning when I woke up Mia was shaking me awake.

"Bella! There's a dog here! Your name was on the tag on her crate! You have a puppy!" She squealed.

I laughed as I got up, walking downstairs. In her crate sat my pure black German Shepard Mina. She looked at me with pleading eyes to let her out. I grinned and went to the crate.

"Sitzen, Mina." I said to her.

She automatically sat and went from playful and excited to working.

"Aufenthalt." I said and she sat farther back on her haunches. I unlocked her crate and walked to the other side of the room.

"Kommen Sie, Mina." I called to her.

She came and sat by my side. Mia was shocked at how well Mina listened.

"Kostenlose Dog." I looked down at Mina as I said it.

She looked at me before grabbing her favorite toy from her crate and taking it over to Sue.

"What were you saying to her?" Sue asked.

"I told her to sit, stay, come, then free dog which means she is off duty and can play. She is my PTSD service dog. I speak to her in German because she was also my battle buddy when I was on tour. When we spoke to the dogs in German those who were after us couldn't tell what we were saying. She understands English but it's easier to use German in case of an attack or if I need help when I feel threatened. If I needed someone because I was having a severe attack or I felt threatened, I'd tell her 'Suche Hilfe' which means 'Find Help'." I explained.

I watched as Mia played with Mina. Though I saw Mina was tugging on the toy a little hard.

"Mina, leicht!" I snapped at her.

Mina automatically understood and gently pulled on the toy realizing that Mia wasn't as strong as me.

"That is so cool! What does Leicht mean?" Mia asked.

"It means Gentle, I was telling her to pretty much chill out because she was tugging too hard." I expalained.

Mia nodded and continued playing with Mina. I stood and walked to the kitchen, grabbing myself a cup of coffee. I needed to go visit Jacob and Billy today, so I needed to get changed and Mina dressed.

"Mia do you want to go with Mina and I to La Push?" I asked.

She nodded and took off to change into some normal clothes. I quickly finished my coffee before going upstairs and grabbing a t-shirt and jeans. After getting dressed in the bathroom, I grabbed my Marine Corps jacket before going back downstairs.

"Mina, Holen Sie sich Ihren Rucksack." I called, as I sat on the couch. She automatically brought me her service vest and sat down at my feet.

I slipped it on her along with the tab leash I had for her. I grabbed my phone and all before grabbing Mia's booster seat. I placed it in the backseat while Mina waited patiently for me to get Mia buckled.

"Auto." I called to Mina.

She automatically hopped into the backseat next to Mia as I closed the door. I climbed into the front seat and took off for La Push. The drive was comfortable. Mia sang to herself, Mina was on alert the whole time for danger or any sign of a PTSD attack from me.

When we finally pulled up to the old red house Mina was on high alert, she must have sensed something wrong about where we were.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call. Looking up I saw Billy sitting on his porch.

Grinning I got Mia out of the Car then called Mina to my side. We walked up the porch and into the house. Mia going into the living room automatically looking for Jake.

"How have you been Bella." Billy asked as I sat at the small dining table.

"I've been good Billy. Enjoying my time in the Military. Possibly retiring soon." I said.

"Who is this beauty?" Billy said going to pet Mina.

"Don't." I said, "She is on-duty right now. She is working, if she was free to play you could pet her all she wants but right now since I am out of my home and somewhere I'm not quite used to anymore I have to have her alert and on-duty. Sorry."

Billy nodded retracting his hand. I looked up when Mia called my name, asking her where Jake was.

"Oh he's on the beach, why don't you, Mia, and your dog go find him." Billy provided.

Nodding I walked out the back door with Mia on my hip and Mina on my left. We walked down the shore, Mina kept an eye out for any danger, already looking out for Mia too.

Finally we found Jake in a group of guys, they were all sitting around a bonfire joking and eating s'mores. They all looked up and Jake's jaw dropped.

"Bells!" He yelled jumping up and grabbing me.

Mina immediately went onto high alert, growling and barking at Jacob

"Mina, nein, ruhig." I snapped.

Mina stopped but still stared at Jacob.

"Jacob, Keine Bedrohung." I said again, gesturing to Jake.

She seemed to nod and looked around at the other guys.

"What did you say to her?" Jake asked as I sat down next to him on the piece of driftwood.

"I told her 'No, stop' and 'Not a Threat'. I always speak to her in German." I replied, "Mina, kommen. Nach unten. Nieder."

Mina did as told and came to me, laid down, and stayed calm while I sat and talked to Jake, meeting his friends.

"So why do you talk to your dog in German, Bella?" Seth asked.

"Mina was my battle buddy during my tours. She is trained to understand German, it was in case of a nearby spy so that they couldn't decipher what we were saying. So even though we are no longer overseas I still use German to communicate with her. It's easier for me." I explained, lightly petting Mina on the head.

Seth nodded before shoving another s'more in his mouth. Looking at my phone I noticed it was getting late, I grabbed Mia and pulled her onto my hip. I called Mina to my side and we bid the guys goodbye. Walking through the old red house I said goodbye to Billy before loading the three of us into the car and heading back to the house. I put Mia to bed and then went for a walk with Mina, halfway through I noticed someone walking towards me.

"Mina, vorsichtig." I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

We both slowed down and cautiously walked toward the figure. Mina did as told and was careful, staying on high alert as we walked.

"Bella, I am so sorry!" The figure said, I recognized the voice as Jasper and calm washed through me.

"Mina, Danke gut." I told her, patting her lightly between her ears, "What are you doing here Jasper."

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't want to leave but Alice and Edward said they saw me killing you. I didn't know I couldn't trust them. I always thought Alice was my mate until I found them fucking in the backseat of Edward's Volvo." He explained, "I always felt a pull to you, I didn't know if you felt it too since you are human. But seeing you yesterday I knew that there was a reason I never lusted after your blood, why I could never hurt you. You are my Mate Bella. You're my perfect half, sadly it took you being gone for so long for me to realize it. I'm so sorry. Can you give me a chance to prove I am nothing like the dick muncher Edward?"

I thought about it as I stared at Jasper, his golden eyes held nothing but the truth. I nodded to him slowly and we began walking some more, Mina still keeping a close eye on Jasper but not making a single noise.


End file.
